Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937 film)
This is about '''the film.' For the stage musical, see Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (musical).'' Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs is a 1937 animated adaptation of the fairytale of the same name by The Brothers Grimm. Cast Singing cast *Adriana Caselotti - Snow White *Roy Atwell - Doc *Pinto Colvig - Sleepy/Grumpy *Billy Gilbert - Sneezy *Otis Harlan - Happy *Scotty Mattraw - Bashful *Harry Stockwell - The Prince Non-singing cast *Lucille La Verne - The Queen/The Witch *Moroni Olsen - The Magic Mirror *Stuart Buchanan - Huntsman Plot Snow White is a lonely princess living with her stepmother, a vain and wicked Queen. The Queen fears that Snow White's beauty surpasses her own, so she forces Snow White to work as a scullery maid and asks her Magic Mirror daily "who is the fairest one of all". For several years the mirror always answered that the Queen was, pleasing her. One day, the Magic Mirror informs the Queen that Snow White is now the fairest in the land. The jealous Queen orders her Huntsman to take Snow White into the forest and kill her. She further demands that the huntsman return with Snow White's heart in a jeweled box as proof of the deed. However, the Huntsman cannot bring himself to kill Snow White. He tearfully begs for her forgiveness, revealing the Queen wants her dead, and urges her to flee into the woods and never look back. Lost and frightened, the princess is befriended by woodland creatures who lead her to a cottage deep in the woods. Finding seven small chairs in the cottage's dining room, Snow White assumes the cottage is the untidy home of seven orphaned children. In reality, the cottage belongs to seven adult dwarfs, named Doc, Grumpy, Happy, Sleepy, Bashful, Sneezy, and Dopey, who work in a nearby mine. Returning home, they are alarmed to find their cottage clean and suspect that an intruder has invaded their home. The dwarfs find Snow White upstairs, asleep across three of their beds. Snow White awakes to find the dwarfs at her bedside and introduces herself, and all of the dwarfs eventually welcome her into their home after they learn she can cook and clean beautifully. Snow White keeps house for the dwarfs while they mine for jewels during the day, and at night they all sing, play music and dance. Meanwhile, the Queen discovers that Snow White is still alive when the mirror again answers that Snow White is the fairest in the land and reveals that the heart in the jeweled box is actually that of a pig. Using potion to disguise herself as an old hag, the Queen creates a poisoned apple that will put whoever eats it into the "Sleeping Death", a curse that can only be broken by "love's first kiss", but dismisses that Snow White will be buried alive. The Queen goes to the cottage while the dwarfs are away, but the animals are wary of her and rush off to find the dwarfs. Faking a potential heart attack, the Queen tricks Snow White bringing her into the cottage to rest. Meanwhile, two vultures (foreshadowing death) watch as events unfold. The Queen tricks Snow White into biting into the poisoned apple, under the pretense that its a magic apple that grants wishes. As Snow White falls asleep the Queen proclaims that she is now the fairest of the land. The dwarfs return with the animals as the Queen leaves the cottage and give chase, trapping her on a cliff. She tries to roll a boulder over them but before she can do so, lightning strikes the cliff, causing her to fall to her death. As the Queen falls off the cliff, the vultures fly down after her to pick at her remains. The dwarfs return to their cottage and find Snow White seemingly dead, being kept in a deathlike slumber by the poison. Unwilling to bury her out of sight in the ground, they instead place her in a glass coffin trimmed with gold in a clearing in the forest. Together with the woodland creatures, they keep watch over her. A year later, a prince, who had previously met and fallen in love with Snow White, learns of her eternal sleep and visits her coffin. Saddened by her apparent death, he kisses her, which breaks the spell and awakens her. The dwarfs and animals all rejoice as the Prince takes Snow White to his castle. Musical numbers *"I'm Wishing" - Snow White *"One Song" - The Prince *"With a Smile and a Song" - Snow White *"Whistle While You Work" - Snow White *"Heigh-Ho" - The Dwarfs *"Bluddle-Uddle-Um-Dum (The Washing Song)" - The Dwarfs *"The Dwarfs' Yodel Song (The Silly Song)" - The Dwarfs *"Someday My Prince Will Come" - Snow White *"Heigh-Ho (Reprise)" - The Dwarfs *"One Song (Reprise)" - The Prince and Chorus *"Someday My Prince Will Come (Reprise)" - Chorus Category:Animated films